chicago_pdfandomcom-20200223-history
Erin Lindsay
Detective Erin Lindsay is a member of the CPD Intelligence Unit, and the partner of Detective Jay Halstead whom she has had sex with. Bio Little is known about Lindsay's early childhood except that her dad was abused her and her mother was a drug addict. Lindsay grew up on the street and by the age of 14, she had already been arrested 5 times. The charges included misdemeanor, simple battery, retail theft, solicitation, and unlawful possession of cannabis. At some point in her early teens, she became Sergeant Hank Voight's CI. Later, Voight and his wife took her in and raised her as their own. When she was 16, Voight had her enrolled in the St. Ignatius School for a new start, however the girls at the school quickly found out about her past. St. Ignatius made a deal with Voight that if Erin was in a fight, she would be expelled. Erin opted to tolerate the bullying instead of disappointing Voight. Eventually she joined the CPD and joined the Intelligence Unit. One of her first weeks of uniform she caught a young boy shop lifting. The boy took it out from his pocket and put it back. She got whatever she was getting and then heard gunshots she ran outside and saw the boy lying dead on the ground while two men drove off. She still feels guilty about this and tells Lieutenant Kelly Severide about it. She has a close working partnership with Detective Jay Halstead that could develop into something more personal later on. However, Voight has strictly forbidden any non-professional relationship between the two. This is partly due to Lindsay's implied commitment issues stemming from her rough childhood. Lindsay has compassion for vulnerable young people as she can relate. She tries twice unsuccessfully to get a 17-year-old prostitute and heroin addict, Nadia , to enter drug rehab. In the season 1 finale, Erin has successful helped Nadia with her drug addiction and currently helping her find a job. Detective Erin Lindsay is portrayed by Sophia Bush. In Chicago Fire During a blackout, Lindsay visits Firehouse 51 to warn the firefighters about possible unsavory characters in or around the firehouse. She is first on scene when a thug named Vince Keeler attempts to attack a young man at the firehouse (revenge for Keeler's niece being hit by a car driven by the young man's drunk brother); Lieutenant Kelly Severide forces Keeler outside and is given a death threat. Shortly after the blackout, Keeler and his gang kidnap Severide's sister Katie in retaliation. Lindsay is a go-between for updates on the case. Severide beats information about Katie's whereabouts out of one of Keeler's accomplices. This results in a successful reunion between Severide and Katie. Lindsay talks to Katie in the hospital and it is implied that Keeler beat and raped her. Keeler manages to use a higher up in the CPD to be released. This angers both Severide and Otis, Katie's boyfriend. The two begin to plot revenge with two other firefighters, Capp and Clarke. Katie leaves Chicago for a fresh start and to be away from Keeler. Keeler is discovered to be missing, with the keys to his Cadillac in the ignition. Lindsay immediately suspects both Severide and Otis. She runs an investigation of the two but comes up empty. It is implied that Severide and Katie's father, Benny, had murdered Keeler. Voight and Lindsay immediately remove Severide and Otis as suspects and bury the case. untitled (2).png|Detective Erin Lindsay and Sergeant Hank Voight Detective Erin.png untitled.png lindsay-mugshot.png|Lindsay's teenage mugshot. Category:Characters Category:Intelligence Unit detectives